


we found love right where we are

by colorsofmyseason



Series: a thousand senses [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorsofmyseason/pseuds/colorsofmyseason
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots regarding various couples in Arsenal FC and what they do during Valentine's Day.Chapter 1: Héctor Bellerín/Dani CeballosChapter 2: Nicolas Pépé/Kieran TierneyChapter 3: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen, Calum Chambers/Rob Holding, Gabriel Martinelli/Bukayo Saka, Héctor Bellerín/Dani Ceballos, Nicolas Pépé/Kieran Tierney
Series: a thousand senses [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Héctor Bellerín/Dani Ceballos

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this only for fun after the Arsenal vs Leeds game, but before I know it, I've planned various scenarios regarding what each couple might do for Valentine's Day, so I decided to just write them down and put them here! Hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing them! 
> 
> Title's inspired from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud", obviously, but I think it fits!
> 
> Warning: English isn't my mother tongue so forgive me for any mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is jealous, but Hector knows how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this gif](https://ultragooner89.tumblr.com/post/643116646331023360), also because in my headcanon, Dani is the jealous boyfriend type, haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

The seventh time he tells himself that he's not jealous as the pic of Hector and Martin holding hands flashes through his screen again and again, Dani has to admit that he probably is.

Sure, Dani's aware that he has a jealous streak, but the last time he quarreled with Hector because the latter had dinner with Serge Gnabry – who used to date Hector in the past – he has promised himself not to let himself get irked because of such things anymore. Yet he also knows he can't help his feelings.

Probably that's why he's unusually silent during his ride home with Hector after their game against Leeds. Normally he would rave over every part of the game, especially his own nutmeg assist for Hector who managed to convert it into a beautiful goal, but now he only speaks if necessary. Thankfully Hector seems to share that sentiment, either because the older understands his feelings or simply too tired after the game, or there's something else altogether, Dani doesn't know.

Then he steps inside the house where he lives together with Hector and his jaw drops open.

Their dining room is softly bathed in pink and red fairy lights, crisscrossing all over the ceiling. Red and pink heart-shaped balloons are all over the room, on the corners, even some are scattered on the floor. But the most wonderful thing in the room is obviously the complete, five-star dinner served on the table under the soft light of a few candles.

Dani has yet to register everything that's happening there when he feels a pair of arms embracing him from behind, and Hector's voice softly murmurs, "Happy Valentine, _mi amor_."

"Hector," Dani whispers, shocked and a little helpless. "You...you did this for me??"

"Well, I didn't do it by myself, that's for sure, we had a game earlier and all," Hector admits, scratching his head. "But yeah, I asked someone to prepare all of this for you. For us."

"But why…?"

"I just want to make this a special day for us."

Dani can't speak. This is easily the sweetest thing someone has ever done for him, and he just can't find any words to describe how it makes him feel. So he just pulls Hector closer to him and captures his boyfriend's lips in a gentle kiss.

When they finally break apart, breathless but nevertheless happy, Dani can hear Hector's whisper floating into his ears, soft but firm, "You know I love only you, right?"

Dani smiles. Yes. Yes, he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few background informations regarding this chapter:
> 
>   * Yes, Hector and Serge used to date each other when Serge was still playing for Arsenal. They broke up when Serge moved to Bremen, a mutual breakup, no hard feelings or anything, and they still remained friends to this day.
>   * Dani and Hector started dating after Euro U-21 on 2017.
> 

> 
> So that concludes this chapter.
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated!


	2. Nicolas Pépé/Kieran Tierney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a dish best served cold.
> 
> Even if it's not you yourself who delivered that revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from [here](https://colorsofmyseason.tumblr.com/post/643197844076052480/life-at-the-sidelines).
> 
> I'm aware that Nico/KT is a rare pairing, but I've been shipping them ever since they did a photoshoot for Arsenal's new jersey together, and then when KT almost threw hands with Ezgjan Alioski after the Leeds vs Arsenal game in which Nico got red-carded.
> 
> Enjoy!

No footballer in the world _likes_ to be sidelined. Nico gets that. He knows there are certain reasons why footballers don't get their precious game time, though.

Injuries, for example. Fitness problems might be another. Disciplinary troubles or even blatant falling-out with the manager or the board can also be the cause, though Nico hopes he'll never experience _that_ during his career. Yet he understands that if such things _do_ happen, then you'll definitely be sidelined and nothing you can do about it, so there's no use complaining.

Kieran certainly doesn't share the same sentiment.

"Why can't I play against Leeds??" the Scottish left back complains when Nico goes to see him during one of his rehabilitation sessions.

"KT, you weren't even able to complete one full training session earlier," Nico explains patiently yet amusedly.

The younger man only scowls and kicks a nearby bin in frustration. "Maybe. But I still want to play."

"Don't worry about us," Nico says in a tone that he hopes is reassuring enough. "Cedric has performed well as a left back in your absence, and the kids are thriving as well, we just need to recapture our momentum and…"

Kieran stares at Nico as if the Ivorian winger just said that Manchester City will be relegated that season. "I'm not talking about our team's performance. Well, not _completely_ , at least."

"Then what?" Nico asks, frowning.

Is it only Nico's imagination, or Kieran's actually turning pink? "I...I just want to make sure that Alioski guy doesn't try to do anything weird anymore."

The frown lines on Nico's forehead go deeper as he remembers _that_ incident during their first game against Leeds that season. Ezgjan Alioski had said something that caused Nico's temper to flare up, and he retaliated by headbutting the Leeds left back in the chest, getting himself a red card in the process. And then, after the game, Kieran had taken it upon himself to confront the Macedonian and defend Nico, something which the Ivorian winger was infinitely thankful about.

All the same, as much as the memory warms up his heart, Nico doesn't want Kieran to get in trouble because of him, so he doesn't find it hard to say, "I hope such incidents won't happen again, though. Even if Alioski tries to egg me again this time, I'll just try to shut him up with a goal or two."

Kieran stares at him for a few long seconds before heaving a deep breath, "Are you even going to play?"

"Not as a starter," Nico replies, knowing that despite Kieran's seemingly stinging words, it's a genuine question from the Scotsman, nothing more nothing less. "But I might come off the bench later, and if I do, I'll try my best to shut him up, that's for sure."

Kieran's brown orbs pierce right into him, and for a second Nico feels exposed and vulnerable, but not in a bad way. "Promise??"

Nico nods, short but firm. "Promise."

His teammate's soft, yet genuine smile afterwards is enough to send shivers all over his body, and he promises himself to score a hattrick next time if that's what it takes to see that smile again.

-

In the end, he doesn't play. They won the game quite comfortably, with Auba scoring a hattrick and Hector adding another, and despite Leeds scrambling to score two goals past an infuriated Bernd in the second half, Arsenal managed to hold onto their lead until the referee blew the final whistle. Nico's a little disappointed that Mikel chose Willian over him to replace Emile, but the result is good enough for them to get back to the top half of the table, and he gets a little satisfaction seeing Alioski getting substituted shortly after the second half started.

He still texts Kieran after the game, though.

_I'm sorry I didn't get to play today,_ he types in apology to the Scotsman.

Kieran's reply comes quicker than he's predicted. _It's okay, Mikel's the one who controls the substitutions, not you. What did you say to Alioski earlier?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Don't play dumb. He passed by you when he's being taken out and you're warming up earlier, no??_

Nico has to bite back a grin at that. So Kieran did watch the game and notice that particular moment. The Macedonian was certainly frustrated at his failure to stop Bukayo causing mayhem all over Leeds' penalty area, and Nico didn't really have the heart to add on his misery back then. So he only replies in complete honesty, _I didn't say anything to him._

_You're too nice, Nico._

_I'd rather not cause any trouble._

He can almost imagine Kieran's quiet scoff when the Scotsman answers again, _Good game from you guys though, if you can keep it up, we might be able to keep the title race going._

_Thank you. Hoping you'll recover soon, though. Can't wait to link up with you again._

There's a longer pause this time, though Nico can see that Kieran has read his text, and he's starting to wonder whether he needs to check if Kieran's alright when finally the younger replies, a little cheekily, _On the pitch, off it, or both?_

And Nico's sure that the fire creeping over his cheeks isn't caused by the heating system in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background information:
> 
>   * Nico's been having the biggest crush towards Kieran since they first met.
>   * Kieran was actually in love with Hector at the start (as mentioned [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621967/chapters/60621001#workskin) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621967/chapters/61812946#workskin)) but moved on upon knowing that Hector's dating Dani, and now is at the stage where he's starting to realize his feelings towards Nico might be more than just teammates/friends, but is still afraid of opening up his heart completely for fear of getting heartbroken again.
> 

> 
> So that concludes the second chapter, hope you love it!
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated!


	3. Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long distance relationship is unpleasant, especially on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Or...is it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm aware that this doesn't really count as an "Arsenal couple" since Marc obviously doesn't play for Arsenal, but I decided to put this one in this series anyway XD 
> 
> Steno's my favorite pairing and I definitely love writing about them, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much! :)

To say that Bernd’s not looking forward to Valentine’s Day this year will be an understatement. Firstly, he has a game that day. Secondly, he’s in a long distance relationship and even if somehow he manages to steal some time to meet his boyfriend afterwards, he won’t be allowed to, lockdown rules and all. And thirdly, he had a fight with Marc a few days before, and until now neither of them are willing to apologize first.

Oh, he’s done the best he could as a good boyfriend. He’s found a gift shop in Barcelona who’s willing to send Marc a bouquet of flowers (all in the colors of red and blue, of course) and a box of chocolates on his behalf, and has promised to keep this a secret. And thankfully, the message he’s asked them to enclose with those gifts was written before the fight, so Marc would not be getting a card full of scathing words at least.

Still, Bernd remains in a sullen mood when he trudges into the tunnel and lines up behind Auba. Thankfully, his teammates do seem to understand and mostly leave him alone aside from a few generic “good luck for the match” and so forth. He hopes Leeds will give him something to do for once, so that he can forget about Valentine for 90 minutes at least.

They end up winning the game quite comfortably, 4-2, but the two late goals he concedes certainly don’t help to improve his mood. He knows he should be grateful for the important win, especially because they just manage to climb onto the top half of the table, but still, he wants to have some clean sheets too. 

Therefore, it’s still an unhappy Bernd who goes back to his apartment right after Mikel finishes discussing the game with his players. He knows most of his teammates are still hanging in the dressing room, chatting and laughing and whatnot, but he decides to skip it for now. Just as he makes up his mind to get something light for dinner and then call it a night, he finds himself with his jaw on the floor as he sees what’s placed in front of his door.

A big bouquet, fully consisted of red and white roses. Also a long, thin, rectangular box which Bernd thinks must be chocolate. At first, the goalie considers asking his neighbors whether those things were wrongly delivered to his place, but then he sees his name written on an envelope there so he knows they’re really his.

Taking the envelope, Bernd pulls a card out of it and reads the familiar handwriting inside it.

_ Dear Bernd, _ _   
_ _ Happy Valentine’s Day! _ _   
_ _ I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but I want you to know that you’re still my boyfriend and I still love you no matter what, and though we can’t be together right now, I hope the flowers and chocolate will cheer you up. _

Bernd sighs and shakes his head, but he can’t help a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Because he now knows who has sent these gifts for him, and that person happens to be a fellow goalie who lives far away in Barcelona. Bernd wonders how come he and Marc managed to get the same idea to buy each other flowers and chocolates and to have those delivered to their respective houses, but he supposes that the two of them are more similar than they ever wish to admit.

As he walks into his apartment, carrying the flowers and chocolates inside, he reads the card again.

_ I know you had a game today, and I have to say, you played brilliantly, and congrats for the win! _

Now Bernd has to blink and stare at the sentence, again and again. While it’s not surprising for them to keep up with each other’s schedules, and he himself has told Marc he’s having a game on Valentine’s Day, how does Marc know he’s going to win that game?? Does the younger goalie have a clairvoyant in his squad or something who foresaw the results of Arsenal’s game against Leeds and told Marc?

Then he realizes there are still some more writings in the card.

_ But if you lost, chin up! You’ve done your best and I’m proud of you either way. You will fare better in the next game, I promise! _ _   
_ _ Love, Marc. _

“You little prick,” Bernd mutters as he places the gifts on the table and punches Marc’s number into his phone, intending to blast his boyfriend to pieces for the last few sentences in that card earlier.

(And perhaps thank the younger too for the flowers and the chocolates, but that’s another matter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that concludes this chapter, hope you like it!
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [tumblr](https://colorsofmyseason.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction) for more fic dumps/entries!


End file.
